keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Grecece
Grecece (ギリシシ, Giriri) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso, His creator gave human names to some of his characters and he received the name Heracles Karpusi (ヘラクレス・カルプシ, Herakuresu Karupushi) Appearance Greece has brown hair, green eyes, and skin that is alternatively fair or olive. He wears a brown jacket, with brown pants and a white t-shirt. He occasionally wears a brown hat,He is shown to sometimes carry a giant cross, which represents Mount Athos(his birthplace). Personality and interests He is said to have a serious personality, but he often seems carefree and casual. He is often seen with cats, a reference to Greece's stray cat population. He loves naps and is often seen sleeping, but even though it seems there is nothing in his head, he has a love for philosophy and history, and thinks about all sorts of things. It is said that if you dig in his backyard, you'll find many ancient ruins and things belonging to his mother. Name The surname Karpusi 'is not in fact a real name, but the Greek word for ''watermelon. His given name '''Heracles '''is thought to have been inspired by the Greek demigod of the same name. Although '''Heracles Karpusi is the most commonly accepted spelling of his name, the alternate rendering of Herakles Karpossi, with his surname sometimes being rendered as Karpsh or Carpus. Relationships Japapa The two get along pretty well, due to their countries' good relationship. and also share a love of cats. Turkeke The two of them don't get along, and often fought with each other before finally deciding on a cease-fire. Even so, they're still ready to fight over anything, and Turkeke takes pleasure in whatever he's able to beat Grecece at. One of the most frequent fights between them is about who Japapa likes more, though as Japapa proved they are very easy to distract and entertain. Cypupu Grecece openly despises Cypupu, even threatening to disown Cypruru unless he stops communicating with Turkeke. Comparatively, Cypupu dislikes Grecece's constant fights and struggles with Turkeke, and aids Turkeke in any conflicts with Grecece. History Grecece was born and raised in Greece. Not on keron planet. He looks pretty young for his age, the ottoman empire still existed in his time. Because of war with the ottoman empire he was send to keron planet. Where he lived with ototo (Turkeke) for the most of his live until he fought with ototo for his right to move back to Greece. Grecece acts like a greek citizen himself and always picks up stray cats now and then. Childhood He had a rather mysterious childhood. He was born on Mt. Athos. He never knew his father. In his teenage years he was send to keron planted during the ottoman-greek wars. He lived with a Ototo a friend of his mother. Heaving graduated in his semi-adult years from the military university of keron. He fought with ototo for his freedom. He won the battle and moved back to greece Abilitys He has no special ability's Fact *Grecece's symbol is the greek flag *He knows how to speak greek *Sometimes referred as the girl magnet about the Owner *Is a fan of Hetalia Axis Powers *Owners Devianart Category:Keronians Category:Characters